


the sun on your face

by summerwines



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, ChanSoo Week, First Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerwines/pseuds/summerwines
Summary: Yesterday, they were classmates who knew little about one another. But it changes with a few words, with a single conversation.[Based on the manga/anime "Doukyuusei" by Nakamura Asumiko] [Written for Chansoo Week 2017]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 is written in Chanyeol's point-of-view, while part 2 is in Kyungsoo's. The plot is mostly based on the events in the lovely manga/anime movie called "Doukyuusei." I do not own the rights to it whatsoever. No need to have read it to understand the story here.
> 
> This is my entry for ChanSoo Week 2k17, which everyone should support the hell out of. The prompt for today is "Yesterday/Tomorrow."

**i.**

_He’s not singing._

The class is practicing with the aid of their music teacher, Mr. Kim Junmyeon, when Chanyeol notices that Do Kyungsoo has been moving his mouth without making a single sound.

_Does he think he’s too good for this kind of thing?_

The day they first speak, Chanyeol realizes that he was wrong. The windows, left open, send a strong breeze through the classroom. Kyungsoo’s mouth, singing a tune only a moment ago, lets out a breath as he looks at who had just opened the door.

“Chanyeol.”

He stammers, “I—just left my lunch box.”

Kyungsoo continues to read from the paper in his hand, his face sullen as the sun reflects on his skin. 

“That’s not how the first line goes you know,” Chanyeol says.

“Hm?” Kyungsoo looks at him, curious.

Chanyeol teaches him, pointing to the sheet music. He sings, showing him the right pause in the first line. He continues until the chorus. At this, Kyungsoo seems shocked.

“We haven’t covered that in class."

“It should be obvious with the notes,” Chanyeol says, pointing at them.

“Oh—” Kyungsoo fidgets. “I guess that should be true. Thank you, Chanyeol.”

“You’re welcome.”

The day they first speak, Chanyeol does not know what possesses him. He was going to leave but instead, he stands firm at the doorway of their classroom, the two of them alone on the second floor of their all-boys school. 

“Do—Do you want me to coach you in singing from now on?”

Confusion is written all over Kyungsoo’s face.

As Chanyeol waits for an answer, he screams internally. Later on, when he looks back on it, he would remember the flush on Kyungsoo face, how his eyes became hidden behind his hair, the soft voice Kyungsoo used to answer him.

“Okay,” Kyungsoo nods.

Chanyeol had just forgotten his lunch box on his table and Kyungsoo just happened to be there, alone, practicing the song Mr. Kim had asked them to memorized for the choir festival. One thing led to another, and just like that, Chanyeol suddenly finds himself becoming a part of Kyungsoo’s life.

 

 

**ii.**

When he was a kid, Chanyeol had always wanted to be in a band. So when he entered middle school, he and his friends decided to make this dream come true. 

They continued even when their lead singer, Minseok, had gone to a different high school. In fact, they started to perform in clubs, which at first was difficult because they were high school students. Eventually, they found an audience and ran with it from there.

“Must’ve been hard,” Kyungsoo tells him, as they sit on the steps behind the gymnasium.

“It’s a pain in the ass sometimes,” Chanyeol says, snickering. “But the boys make it all right."

“I’m glad,” Kyungsoo says, staring back at the sheet music.

“You should hang out with us sometime,” Chanyeol offers.

Kyungsoo shakes his head. “We wouldn’t get along.”

“What makes you say that?”

Kyungsoo shrugs. “I don’t know. We’re too different.”

Chanyeol wants to say that they’re not that different, though he admits Baekhyun might get annoyed that Kyungsoo is too polite for his own good. 

As the days go by, Chanyeol finds himself arriving late to band practice. He now owes all of his bandmates hamburgers after they made a bet that Chanyeol would be late for five consecutive days. Chanyeol concedes when he reaches seven.

“Oi Chanyeol, get back inside, will you?”

He hears Sehun coaxing him but he pretends not to notice. Instead, he continues to smoke and stare into space. Sehun is the second of his bandmates to try and make Chanyeol go back to practice. He doesn’t know why he’s being so stubborn.

Though it’s all Kyungsoo’s fault, in retrospect. Chanyeol can’t stop thinking about him. 

He’d gotten angry at Chanyeol today for making fun of his singing. Chanyeol actually thinks Kyungsoo has a good voice. It’s just he can never get the notes and tempo completely right. They sat hidden behind the gymnasium. Kyungsoo had been trying to sing on his own while Chanyeol watched and laughed as he drank his soda pop. 

In the end, Baekhyun manages to get Chanyeol back on his guitar by pinching Chanyeol’s ear and pulling him inside.

“What’s gotten into this guy?” Minseok sighs. “We’re performing tomorrow, Chanyeol! And I can’t sing properly if the electric guitar ain’t playing.”

Chanyeol waves a dismissive hand. “Right, right, right,” he says. “I’ll focus.”

Truth be told, he doesn’t focus that night. His bandmates, of course, give him hell.

 

 

**iii.**

Chanyeol knew Kyungsoo would catch on sooner or later. He was always at the top of the class, after all. 

The day of the choir festival fast approaches. Kyungsoo panics because he still hasn’t perfected the song. Chanyeol pats his back and assures him that he’s making great progress.

“Easy for you to say,” Kyungsoo says, grumbling. “You play in a band, right? Of course this is easy for you.”

Chanyeol cackles and hooks an arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulders. “Man, you’ve got to start being more confident in yourself.”

“I _am_ confident. Just—” He pouts. Chanyeol didn’t know he was even capable of making such a face. “I’m just not confident about _this_ , unfortunately.”

They continue the lesson into the night this time around. From their usual spot by the gymnasium, they move to the park in Chanyeol’s neighborhood. They sit on a bench near a fountain and Kyungsoo sings softly. Chanyeol stops him every now and then to correct his pacing.

“Perfect,” Chanyeol says, when Kyungsoo gets it completely right. At his words, Kyungsoo seems surprised.

Chanyeol loosens his school tie and approaches the nearby vending machine. He takes two lemon sodas, one of which he hands to Kyungsoo, whose expression is dark as he looks at his copy of the song lyrics.

“The recital’s in a couple of days,” Chanyeol says.

Kyungsoo shrugs, putting the paper on his lap. “I know.”

“We don’t need to do this anymore.”

At this, Kyungsoo says nothing.

“Will you miss me?” Chanyeol tries to make the question sound like a joke, though he still hopes for a favorable response.

“What? Don’t be ridiculous.” Of course, Chanyeol can’t always get what he wants.

“Right,” Chanyeol slumps. Kyungsoo frowns beside him. Under the dim light from the moon, Kyungsoo’s face turns red. Chanyeol can tell that Kyungsoo is angry at Chanyeol and that he’s completely fine with not seeing him any longer.

Kyungsoo is about to open his soda, but it falls to the ground. When he tries to pick it up, Chanyeol draws his face near Kyungsoo’s and grabs him by the back of his neck. 

Kyungsoo’s lips are soft and warm; the skin on his neck and cheek are smooth. Chanyeol kisses him, though only for a quick moment, before he realizes what he has just done. He opens his eyes and stares into Kyungsoo’s, both of them in shock.

“Oh fuck—” He gets on his feet, abrupt. In a second, he dashes away, not wanting to see whatever look Kyungsoo might give him — looks of anger or disgust, most probably.

“I’m sorry!” he shouts, running off.

 _This is bad,_ Chanyeol goes. _This is bad, this is bad, this is bad._

 

 

**iv.**

They do not speak in the two remaining days before the recital. Mr. Kim practices the whole class and Chanyeol notices that Kyungsoo is no longer afraid to sing audibly. Mr. Kim pats Kyungsoo on the shoulder and cheeks, smiling at him fondly.

 _Good for him_ , Chanyeol thinks, though he honestly wanted to throw a tantrum in the middle of the classroom.

He goes back to what he did the other day and comes to the conclusion that he has developed feelings for Kyungsoo typically reserved for a significant other. Weeks ago, they were not even on speaking terms. Though Chanyeol admits that Kyungsoo has always been at the corner of his eye, always a point of interest.

When it is time for their class to present the song in front of the school, Chanyeol expects he would feel all jittery and anxious, but it turns out, he ends up feeling nothing at all. 

“I know you might think this is all bullshit, Yeol, but you should smile a bit,” Sehun tells him, as their class is called to their positions on the stage in the gymnasium.

“Right,” Chanyeol says, forcing a smile.

They form three lines on the stage, each subsequent line ascending on a platform. Mr. Kim gives them the signal to start with a wave of his hand. He begins his role as conductor. The pianist starts the song and the boys sing as they had been instructed, as Chanyeol and Kyungsoo had practiced for many days. Since he’s one of the tallest, Chanyeol stays at the back of the choir. From there, he observes the profile of Kyungsoo’s face. His eyes droop as he sings at the center of the front line, where Mr. Kim had placed him.

One minute into the song, the whole space of the room darkens in front of Chanyeol’s eyes. He takes one deep breath before he tries to sing again.

However, instead of the lyrics to the song, Chanyeol lets out a sob. He surprises himself when he touches his cheeks and feels a stream of tears running down.

The room suddenly goes quiet. The piano music stops and everyone’s eyes are on Chanyeol, who gulps, stutters, before he makes a break for it.

“Chanyeol!” comes a voice, as Chanyeol dashes out of the room. “Stop, please!” 

Kyungsoo chases after him on the school grounds, past the courtyard towards a copse of trees behind the school.

“Chanyeol, I can’t run that fast! Please, just—Tell me what’s wrong!”

“Just go back! You’ll just—you’ll just get in trouble here, goddammit. I’m not worth your time. Mr. Kim will get worried!” The tears don’t let up as Chanyeol runs. He feels his breathing become hoarse as he reaches the back of the main building. 

“What? Why are you suddenly bringing him up?”

Chanyeol stops and pants. He senses Kyungsoo doing the same behind him. 

He grabs his hair and yells to the sky, “Because I’m in love with you, that’s why!”  

He stomps his feet, quick on the ground, almost jumping. He continues to yell, “And you did your best just for the _fucking teacher_ and I feel like I’ve totally messed up and helped the enemy here, and _ah,_ goddammit. And I was having a lot of fun until I realized everything—and—yeah—that’s all—“ he softens, dropping to the ground. “That’s all, I guess. Yeah, I’m fine. Really.”

“Chanyeol.”

“Hm?” He sniffles.

“You’re crying over nothing.” 

The grass shuffles. He feels Kyungsoo’s cold hands rest on his back. 

“Sure, I wanted a good grade and stuff,” he chuckles. “But I never did anything just to impress Mr. Kim. Believe me.”

Chanyeol lifts his head. He cautiously turns it in Kyungsoo’s direction. What he sees makes shock run through him.

Kyungsoo’s face is beat red and his lips are pursed in a frown. Chanyeol becomes wide-eyed and he almost pushes Kyungsoo down right there. He scrambles, hands dropping to the grass, while sending Kyungsoo flat on his rear. 

“I was—” Kyungsoo continues, looking Chanyeol straight in the eye. “I was not doing it for the teacher. I was having fun—with you. And I think—I, as well—I—”

Chanyeol anticipates something that will blow his mind into tiny little pieces. But he has to stop Kyungsoo when he suddenly hears two teachers calling for them. Their voices are still distant, but Chanyeol can tell that they are approaching. It compels him to take Kyungsoo’s hand, still cold. Chanyeol wants to warm him up.

“C’mon,” Chanyeol says, “Let’s hide.”

They rush towards a nearby janitor’s shed. Seated by the door, Kyungsoo tries to coax Chanyeol into revealing themselves to the teachers. He keeps looking outside, while Chanyeol bends down, trying to make Kyungsoo focus on what’s happening right here, right now.

“Could you continue what you were saying?”

“What? I was—done! Yeah, I was done. There isn’t anything more.”

Chanyeol leans in to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo flinches, causing one of the shears on the ground to make a sound. Chanyeol looks at him and tangles their fingers together. His heart is racing but he knows he has to be brave.

“Do you like me, Do Kyungsoo?” he asks.

Kyungsoo frowns and blushes. His eyes meet Chanyeol’s. Inside, Chanyeol berates himself for ever thinking this was a face of anger or disgust, when in fact, Kyungsoo was trying to show the complete opposite.

“Are you really going to make me say it?” Kyungsoo says.

Chanyeol giggles and smiles. “Then may I?” he says, holding Kyungsoo’s cheek.

Kyungsoo huffs, nods, and says, “Whatever.”

His fingers brush Kyungsoo’s face one more time before he leans down to capture Kyungsoo’s lips. He presses their chests together and tries to record every single aspect of this moment.

“You’re good at this,” Kyungsoo says, almost sobbing, before Chanyeol goes crazy and kisses him again, a little breathless, his heart beating wildly.

 

 

**v.**

Going home that day, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo are quiet. Chanyeol has his hands firm in his pockets, unable to reach out to the person beside him. A while ago, Kyungsoo had given him a smack for kissing him again outside the shed so he’s afraid anything of the sort would happen again.

When they’re at a fork in the road where they have bid goodbye, Kyungsoo stops walking. Chanyeol looks wistfully at the road ahead of him, empty. Just thinking about walking alone is already making him feel lonely.

Kyungsoo seems to have read his mind.

“Could we stay here?” Kyungsoo says, “And just sit?” He puts his school kit down on a nearby ledge. 

“Oh! Sure,” Chanyeol goes. “Yeah, definitely.”

“Good,” Kyungsoo says, before sitting down. 

Chanyeol looks up to the sky, still a little bright, and smiles. He sits with Kyungsoo quietly, content just being with him even though they don’t say anything for another few minutes.

“I’ve never done this before,” Kyungsoo says.

Chanyeol looks at him, curious. “What do you mean?”

“This. Everything.” Kyungsoo’s cheeks turn red. “But—I guess I like it.”

Chanyeol smiles. Kyungsoo is definitely the cutest thing he has ever seen.

“Are we together now?” Kyungsoo asks. “I mean, we kissed and all—but—” He laughs, shaking his head.

“Yes, of course we are,” Chanyeol says, furrowing his brow. “If you want me to ask you properly, I will.”

“No need,” Kyungsoo shakes his head again.

After this, they continue without conversation, Chanyeol humming a soft tune, Kyungsoo tapping his fingers on his lap. When the sun starts to set, they decide to part ways. Reluctance bleeds on both ends. Chanyeol scratches the back of his head and he notices how tight Kyungsoo seems to be holding his school kit. They promise to see each other again tomorrow. They do not touch but it already feels good — just a promise, just the thought that someone is looking forward to see you. 

It’s almost painful, how good it feels, so Chanyeol resolves that it’s something he won’t be letting go any time soon.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**vi.**

The first time they kissed, Kyungsoo had gone home in a panic. 

“Are you not eating dinner?” his mother asks him, as he walks up the stairs of their house.

“I’m not hungry,” Kyungsoo says. “Sorry. I think I’m going to bed.”

His heart thumps as he slowly shuts his door. He leans against it and puts a hand over his lips. Chanyeol’s touch is still raw and he doesn’t want to forget it.

It escapes him what this might all mean. He wonders if Chanyeol knows just how much Kyungsoo likes him, or if he’s playing a game. He might have suddenly caught on and decided to toy with him. 

But he knows Chanyeol is not like that at all. And somehow, it just makes him feel worse.

Before today, they had just been classmates. Kyungsoo was content with that. Chanyeol, however, had to ruin everything.

 

 

**vii.**

Five months into their relationship, Chanyeol invites Kyungsoo to watch his band’s last performance, since their lead singer is apparently moving somewhere far away for university. As he waits for the cram school teacher to enter the classroom, Kyungsoo stares at the ticket for the music club. The performance is in two days, at 1 in the morning. The whole thing worries him for a number of reasons.

First, he worries about how to get there in the first place, since he’s been unable to ride trains for more than two years now, ever since his high school entrance exams. Second, he’ll have to go without asking his mom, since she would never agree. And of course, what worries Kyungsoo the most are Chanyeol’s friends, whom he doesn’t get along with. He tries to keep himself out of vision whenever he sees Chanyeol at school walking with Oh Sehun or Byun Baekhyun, both of whom are his bandmates.

He ends up going nonetheless, because he knows Chanyeol would kill him otherwise. Kyungsoo feels awkward standing in his uniform among all these people dressed in party clothes. The ticket entitled him to a free beer, which he sips slowly from a plastic cup. 

All around him, people whisper about _The Lost Planet_ and how it’s their last performance. He overhears a couple of girls talking about Kim Minseok, the band’s lead singer, whom they’re angry at for moving to another city. These same girls, who are huddled in a corner of the club, also talk about who they “really” think is the star of the band. 

“Who do you mean?” one girl asks.

“Isn’t it obvious?” the other girl says. “It’s _Park Chanyeol_.”

A minute later, the performance starts and Kyungsoo’s eyes go wide as he becomes absorbed with Chanyeol and how he strums his guitar on the stage. The boys — Minseok, Baekhyun, Sehun, and Chanyeol — are all in suits. Minseok’s voice is resounding but Chanyeol’s name is what most of the audience members seem to be screaming. 

Chanyeol does a guitar solo, winks, and smiles at the audience. As he plays and does some backup vocals with Baekhyun, Kyungsoo becomes more and more engrossed, not realizing that he’s almost finished with his beer.

By the end of it, his heart starts to race. He tries to shake it off. He takes another beer, paying for it this time and he exits the venue. He is flushed and tired of hearing people planning to go backstage to meet with their dear _Park Chanyeol_.

He gets a lot of calls from Chanyeol as he walks aimlessly through the darkening roads. All of these calls he rejects as soon as he receives them. He’s feeling hot all over and the fact that he’s not used to drinking alcohol is not helping.

The aimless walk brings him to a nearby park, which reminds him of the times when Chanyeol had been tutoring him for the choir festival. The tables have already turned, as Kyungsoo has now been tutoring Chanyeol whenever there are important exams. 

“Oh god,” he goes. He sniffles as a single tear escapes his eye. He feels stupid for becoming so sensitive ever since he met Chanyeol.

Losing energy, Kyungsoo drops against a tree, finding it a comfortable place of shelter for the night. He seriously contemplates on staying here until the sun goes up.

“I wonder,” he says, wiping some more tears from his eyes.

When Chanyeol calls another time, he decides to answer.

“Finally! Where in god’s name are you? You had me worried sick.”

“I dunno,” he sniffles. “Some park near the club.”

“Are you—crying?”

“No I’m not,” he says, his voice betraying him. He immediately hangs up, embarrassed by himself.

It does not take long for Chanyeol to find him and for Kyungsoo to be tackled and hugged, his head bumping against the tree trunk. 

“Dumbass, don’t ever make me worry again.” Chanyeol hugs Kyungsoo tighter, making Kyungsoo frown.

“Get off me,” he says.

“No way,” Chanyeol goes. He makes Kyungsoo look at him and Kyungsoo is faced with Chanyeol’s angry expression.

“Chanyeol, please just— _ah—”_

Before he can say anything else, Chanyeol takes his mouth and kisses him breathless. He feels Chanyeol’s tongue and it makes him panic because Chanyeol’s never kissed him this way before. 

“I’m sorry I made you go to a place like that,” Chanyeol whispers, kissing Kyungsoo’s cheek. “You must’ve panicked.”

Kyungsoo feels himself heat up as Chanyeol presses them closer together. “I’m fine,” he says, though he really isn’t. 

“You obviously aren’t,” Chanyeol says. 

“Yeah, well, it’s no thanks to Mr. Popular here.”

“What?”

“It’s nothing. Forget it. Why are you even here anyway? Your fans were waiting for you. You’re probably bored as hell hanging out with me every day. The crowd there suits you more.” Kyungsoo says this and shrinks. He wants to retreat to himself but Chanyeol won’t let him.

“What are you saying?” Chanyeol says.

“It’s just—Why are we even together? I’m a nerd. I have no sense of style. My idea of fun is reading history books in my free time. Do you really want that in your life? Seriously, Chanyeol.”

“What? I could say the same to you! My grades are shit and I’m annoying as all fuck, as you’ve told me, _repeatedly_. I’m pretty much human trash over here.”

“You know I don’t mean it when I say that,” Kyungsoo says, frowning. “I think—you’re amazing.”

“Well so do I.” Chanyeol takes Kyungsoo’s cheeks and forces them to look each other in the eye. “All those things you said about yourself—I don’t think of any of them as negative. I’m in love with all of you, Kyungsoo. There’s not a single part of you exempted. Remember that.”

As Kyungsoo is forced to look at him, he finds Chanyeol has never looked more handsome than he does right now. As he’s forced to hear every single word that Chanyeol just said, Kyungsoo finds that the only word he can think of right now is _fuck_. The word reverberates in his head, as he’s unable to find an off switch for it.

“Fuck,” he says aloud, putting his arms tightly around Chanyeol’s back.

Chanyeol whispers one more time in Kyungsoo’s ear, saying that he loves him, and it makes Kyungsoo want to cry again. He successfully holds back his tears when they kiss, this time deeper. 

“I love you too,” Kyungsoo says, the words binding him. 

Chanyeol helps him up, takes him home, hugs him a little bit more. Kyungsoo’s stomach feels weird after all this, partly due to the alcohol, partly because he’s never been this close to anyone before and somehow, it felt like they became even closer tonight. He’s never felt a mix of feelings this great. It’s two parts scary and three parts amazing. 

He hopes things would not change anytime soon, though he knows it is too much to ask.

 

 

**viii.**

When Chanyeol finds out where Kyungsoo is going for college, his reaction isn’t pretty. This is especially since it’s Mr. Kim who accidentally lets it slip when Chanyeol had been speaking to him. 

“What? Why would he even mention that?”

“That’s not the point,” Chanyeol says. They’d been quietly hanging out at the park in Chanyeol’s neighborhood when the issue was brought up. 

“My dad and my grandpa all went to Busan. It was already decided for me and I naturally aimed for it without question.”

“And what about the two of us? You never even thought about that?”

Kyungsoo is about to argue, about to tell Chanyeol that it’s not like that at all. In fact, he thinks about it way too much and worries about it without end. But Chanyeol stands up and interrupts him, saying things that don’t sit well with him at all.

“You were just waiting until our relationship would naturally disappear, right? I bet that’s what you were thinking. You don’t care what happens to us. You think there’s no point. We’re bound to break up anyway.”

Kyungsoo furrows his eyebrows and stands up to meet Chanyeol’s gaze. “You have it all wrong.”

“I don’t think so,” Chanyeol says.

“You—have no right to say that to me.”

“But it’s true, isn’t it?”

“You have no right.” 

He slaps Chanyeol’s face, with more force than he intended. He does not regret it.

“You never told me either.” Kyungsoo bows his head. “All your plans, what you want to do. Nothing. I know nothing about you. So you have no right to tell me I was being unfair, Chanyeol. Because you’re the same.”

“Right,” Chanyeol says, chuckling. “I guess we don’t know each other at all.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t meet his eyes when Chanyeol finishes the conversation.

“Let’s not meet for the time being.”

This leaves Kyungsoo alone in the park for quite sometime. He lets out a few tears before he walks home, feeling awful, wanting forgiveness, thought he knows he’s not the only one in the wrong. 

This was bound to end sometime, as Chanyeol had said. He can’t deny the truth in it. What happened just put the nail on the coffin.

 

 

**ix.**

Somehow, Kyungsoo was able to ride trains when Chanyeol accompanied him. He thinks it’s because Chanyeol makes him feel less tense. 

When he was in middle school, he was supposed to take an exam at a prestigious high school. This was something he never got to do because he got too nervous and got sick on the train. From then on, he’s been unable to ride trains without feeling anxious. That’s why he always walks and takes a bus or a cab wherever he needs to go. 

He’s been taking little steps to get over his anxiety, one train stop at a time, however excruciating it may be. Though with Chanyeol, it looked like he could go on longer rides without getting too queasy. 

A year after they started going out, they planned to eat somewhere to celebrate and it meant riding the train to Myeongdong, where Chanyeol’s favorite restaurant is located. 

It turns into something completely different when Chanyeol falls asleep and Kyungsoo gets too absorbed in a book. After all, he’s never felt comfortable enough to read on the train in the longest time. 

“It’s fine,” Chanyeol tells him, when they realize they missed their stop. “Let’s go somewhere else.”

Kyungsoo nods and hopes Chanyeol has some kind of plan. Two hours and several transfers later, they arrive at a seaside district in Incheon. Chanyeol pulls Kyungsoo out of the train and leads him to a small beach behind a row of houses. 

“This is crazy,” Kyungsoo says, laughing as Chanyeol runs on the sand barefoot.

“I know right? Isn’t it great? Don’t you feel like you could just shout here and no one will even care?”

Chanyeol raises two fists in the air and shouts, sending a flock of birds flying off. 

“Best anniversary ever!” Chanyeol screams. 

Kyungsoo giggles. He crosses his arms to protect himself from the strong wind. He stays put and stares at the clouds forming crescents in the sky while Chanyeol tries to skip a few rocks on the sea. 

They find a place to sit later on. Kyungsoo buys them some butter bread from a nearby store. It’s not the meal they had planned but Kyungsoo thinks it’ll probably do. 

Chanyeol sighs. “This is the life, don’t you think?”

“It is,” Kyungsoo says, sharing a thoughtful look with the person beside him.

The mood is perfect for a long kiss, so Kyungsoo is happy when Chanyeol touches his cheek and leans in. Kyungsoo meets him halfway, shivering as their lips make contact. He really, really loves this stupid guy and it takes all Kyungsoo’s strength to withhold himself, keeping the kiss calm and chaste. 

He rests his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder while Chanyeol puts an arm around his waist, keeping them close. 

“Best anniversary ever?” Chanyeol says, again, this time a question.

“Yes,” Kyungsoo laughs. “Best anniversary ever.”

 

 

**x.**

They’d gone to the beach only a month ago but it now seems like a distant memory. He has not spoken to Chanyeol in two weeks, so he is certain what they had is over. 

He’d meant to ask Chanyeol to go with him to his mock entrance exam, just so he’d be sure he could ride the train properly. But then the plan is now officially off the table. 

Kyungsoo practices going to the venue a couple of times before the day itself. It seems he’s able to do it. At least that makes him feel at ease.

It’s different, however, on the day itself.

“Are you going to be okay? I could always drive you,” his mother says, as he puts on his shoes at their doorway.

“It’s fine, mom. You have work. That’s more important,” he replies, even though he’s already starting to feel sick.

Five stops. There are five stops before he arrives at the venue for the mock exam for Pusan University. 

During the first stop, he does fine. During the second stop, his hands start shaking on his lap. During the third stop, he starts thinking of Chanyeol and what he said the last time they spoke, making Kyungsoo feel a little lightheaded.

_And what about the two of us? You never even thought about that?_

“He’s wrong,” Kyungsoo tells himself. “I thought about him all the time.”

_You were just waiting until our relationship would naturally disappear, right? I bet that’s what you were thinking._

Kyungsoo covers his mouth. He’s sweating and he feels himself start to tense. He’s nearing the fourth stop.

_You don’t care what happens to us. You think there’s no point. We’re bound to break up anyway._

“This is bad,” Kyungsoo says. He thinks he might need to get off the train. He doesn’t realize that his phone is ringing until it vibrates for what seems like the fourth time. He has three missed calls, all from Chanyeol. 

“Hello?” Kyungsoo says. “Chanyeol?”

“Kyungsoo!” comes Chanyeol’s voice. “Hey, where are you? Are you at home? I’ve been trying to call you all morning.”

“I’m—” He tries to remember where the fourth stop is. “I’m in—the train. I don’t think I can—I’m feeling a bit sick.”

“You’re on a train by yourself? Fuck, Kyungsoo, where are you getting off?”

“D—Dongdaemun,” Kyungsoo slurs, before putting down his phone.

What comes next is a blur as Kyungsoo exits the train. His back feels drenched with sweat and his vision starts to darken.

“Perfect,” Chanyeol says. They stand face to face. Everything around them is pitch black. Kyungsoo wonders if this is all a dream.

“What is?” Kyungsoo asks.

“This!” Chanyeol says, as he ties a yellow ribbon around both their hands, linking them together.

“It’s—yellow.”

“No shit,” Chanyeol says. Suddenly, scissors appear in Chanyeol’s other hand. 

“What are you—”

In a single motion, Chanyeol snips the ribbon in half, separating them almost as quickly as they were linked together.

“You cut it!” Kyungsoo says. “What—No! Why did you do that?”

“It’s fine,” Chanyeol says, teeth big in a grin. “We both still have the same color, right? It doesn’t matter if we’re apart.”

As soon as Chanyeol says this, Kyungsoo jolts awake. He finds himself lying in the middle of the subway station. Someone seems to be holding up his shoulders. When Kyungsoo opens his eyes, he sees Chanyeol looking down at him.

“God!” Chanyeol exclaims, a bit too loudly for public ears. He’s in an orange shirt and trousers. He seems to be all sweaty as well, perhaps from running around. “You had me worried for a second there! What were you thinking riding the train alone? And what’s with the uniform? We don’t have school till next week!”

“Mock exam,” Kyungsoo says, first a whisper, until he realizes what he’s about to miss. He checks his watch and abruptly gets on his feet. 

“What?”

“It’s nine-thirty! The exam is at ten. I won’t—I won’t get there on time. Fuck, it’s just like back then. I couldn’t go to the exam just because I couldn’t get through a damn train ride.”

“Hey,” Chanyeol pats his shoulder. “It’s just a mock exam, right? It’s not like it’s the real thing.”

“You don’t understand. This is important. I need to get to the exam. Or else—It’s just—There’s no use now. I won’t get there on time.”

“If it’s that important,” Chanyeol says. “I can get you there. We’ll just have to hurry.”

“What do you mean?”

Chanyeol grins and takes Kyungsoo’s hand.

What Chanyeol apparently means is a motorcycle, one that Kyungsoo’s never seen before.

“I didn’t know you rode,” Kyungsoo says.

“Just recently,” Chanyeol says. “I got my license while we were—you know. My friends and I went on a trip and I bought this bike along the way.”

“Right,” Kyungsoo considers. “Are you sure this could get us there on time?”

“It won’t if you keep blabbing. Now get up here and make sure to grab on to me. This will be a bit of a bumpy ride.”

He grabs on to Chanyeol since his life literally depended on it. It’s much better than the train, though Kyungsoo thinks it’s all because Chanyeol is here. 

“You know what you said about failing your high school exams because you couldn’t ride the train?” Chanyeol says.

“Yes of course.”

“Well I’m happy you failed.”

“Why in the world would you even say that Chanyeol? Are you looking for a fight?”

Chanyeol laughs. “No, no. It’s not that I’m sadistic or anything. It’s just—If you took those exams, I wouldn’t have met you. So I guess everything turned out all right in the end, don’t you think?”

At this, Kyungsoo chuckles, knowing there’s some cruel truth to it. “You’re awful,” he says. 

“I know. I’m really sorry about it,” Chanyeol says. “I’m really, really, really sorry. For everything. I overreacted before and you don’t deserve that shit in your life. I just felt like like I was being left behind because I haven’t figured anything out for myself. And I kind of took it out on you. So I’m sorry.”

“I’ll accept your apology if you accept mine,” Kyungsoo says, resting his head on Chanyeol’s back as the wind blows through his face.

Chanyeol nods in understanding. “There’s one thing I’m sure of, though. About the future, that is.”

“And what would that be?”

“I want you to be part of it. I’m not letting you go anytime soon. I’m hoping I won’t have to let you go at all, if that’s fine with you.”

Kyungsoo tightens his arms around Chanyeol’s body. “That’s okay,” he says, softly. “I’m the same.”

“Good.”

“So don’t cut the ribbon so easily.”

“Huh?”

“It’s nothing.”

They arrive on time at the venue, the main building of a prestigious high school, one Kyungsoo could’ve gone to if he’d taken the exam. Though all of that is irrelevant now.

He kisses Chanyeol before he runs inside, giving Chanyeol a shock. 

“I’ll be right here for you my love!” he shouts, embarrassingly, as Kyungsoo enters the hall.

The exam goes smoothly. It’s the least of his worries. He’s good at exams, especially with social studies and languages. 

When the exam finishes, he finds Chanyeol asleep by a tree in the school’s courtyard. The noise of anxious exam takers fill the whole area, but Chanyeol’s snores are loud as ever. 

He sits beside him and rests his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder, jolting him awake. 

“Oh—Uh—How was the exam?”

“I don’t know. Fine, most likely. It doesn’t matter. Nothing matters. As long as you’re with me, nothing else matters.”

There’s a pregnant pause before Chanyeol says, “I really want to kiss you right now.”

“Not here,” Kyungsoo says. “Too many people.”

“Okay. Sure. Totally fine with that.”

Kyungsoo knows that he totally isn’t. He lifts his head, seeing the sun reflect on Chanyeol’s face. He hopes Chanyeol would sense what he wants to do. But when he doesn’t, Kyungsoo takes matters into his own hands and leans in to capture Chanyeol’s lips, quickly, before someone around them might see.

“Again,” Chanyeol says, holding Kyungsoo’s cheeks.

“No way,” Kyungsoo says, frowning, even though he feels like laughing at Chanyeol’s blushing face.

They content themselves to holding hands under the tree. He thinks this is a much better home — better than the one he found when he was drunk after Chanyeol’s performance. As Kyungsoo buries himself in Chanyeol’s neck, he finds an even better home: somewhere warm, somewhere safe, somewhere he will always feel loved.

 

**fin.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoyed this! Comments/kudos are much appreciated. :)

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lc_sweetwine) | [Tumblr](http://fantasticmrlc.tumblr.com/)


End file.
